時が来るTOKI GA KURU
by sanadayuina
Summary: Allen and Kanda is in relationship. Not really. But when the time come, Kanda yearning for Allen's love. Will he get what he want or he will be heart broken? AreKan, obsessed!Kanda, Black!Allen. Beta: Non Beta-ed, grammar error, blame to GoogleTranslation
1. Chapter 1

_**WHEN THE TIME COME**_

_**TOKI GA KURU**_

時が来る

_**Part One**_

Oo~~oo~~oO

_The look on your face that time is something I can't forget_

Kanda Yuu hated clubbing. He hated it with every fiber in his body. Why? Oh, the reason is simple. Clubbing is again his nature. Alcohol, dancing, crowd, and the most important thing, are the clubbing maniac, Lavi Bookman and the other annoying person.

And, then why Kanda here? Standing in front of the most famous club in the city, the "Black Order Club"? Oh, well, he has to blame his idiot stepbrothers for this.

Noise Marie and Daisya Barry, Kanda's two stepbrothers, are the leader of the new kicked ass grub band which very famous only with one single. The grub band, "Black Older Star" is going to launching their first album, so the idiotic brother of Kanda whom named as Daisya Barry, dragged Kanda to have personal party with them before the launching time.

Why Kanda agree to do this? It is not because Kanda Yuu loves his family. Wrong. Kanda hate his family as he hated everything in this world which not soba and his katana, Mugen. The reason why he agree to do this only because Komui, the Director of "Black Order Agency" where Kanda work as famous model and seiyuu, are threatened Kanda. Maybe Komui look like a person who have no harm in the daily basic, but the truth is, Komui, like the other person in the famous "Black Order Group", which have the agency, club, and more other business, is a very twisted person.

Kanda himself is not an excluded. If you think a people with anger management complex, always carrying a dangerous katana, don't like to be called with his first name, and don't hesitated to killing you in the first change he have is normal, so you can think Kanda is not a twisted person like the others in the "Black Order Group". But, if you still have a slight normal mind, you can say Kanda is as twisted as the rest of the peoples in the "Black Order Group".

Kanda swearing under his breath come inside the club and look more and more angry to Komui and Daisya. He really wants to kill them.

Well, Kanda hate almost everything in the world, and so, he have the list of the "Most Have to Kill if Have the Chance" list. And suddenly, Komui and Daisya come to the first place, shoved the annoying certain red haired Baka Usagi to the second place.

It is not like the Usagi is more better than the duo, but, Kanda have enough for the Usagi to make him in the first place on his list and then in the temporary second place. Kanda and Lavi know each other for almost in their entry live, not like Kanda happy with that part. Lavi always calling Kanda with his hatred first name, always being so touchy with Kanda, always… make Kanda annoyed with all he do and did. As if know the usagi since them child and in school not enough torture for Kanda, fate still make Kanda have to meet the Usagi in the daily life because they work in the same place. Usagi is a very excellent photographer, and so, he and Kanda usually being paired in the photograph sessions.

*twitch*

Think about photo make Kanda remember the former second place of his list, his stepfather, Froi Tiedoll. Tiedoll… whom always threatened him as a daughter in the first 4 month they become "family", whom always love to take a photo of him, whom always annoying because everything he do, whom always love to call him "Yuu-kun" how much he tell Tiedoll not to call him that. And in the time he finally can escaped from the hell place named "Home of Tiedoll Family", he still have to faced his father in the work place. Damn it.

*twitch* *twitch*

The former third person of his hatred list is making a sudden appear in his mind. Silver haired boy with the stormy silver eyes. Strange scar in the left eye and always happy smile of Allen Walker. Allen, for short, is a bean sprout whom is Kanda opposite. Or so the people said and think. The truth is, behind that innocent face and all the gentlemen act he do, hide a devil only Kanda know. The famous model and seiyuu whom can play as both genders know Kanda since Kanda's second years in high school and Allen in his first year. Kissing, raping, fighting, bickering… they always did that. Until now Kanda still don't understand, how can with the little body like that Allen can fight and even rape him.

But now, it is not rape. No. now it is only pure sex they have. No force. But, still no love, like the old time.

No love.

Kanda sighed.

Kanda love Allen. He don't know when it is start, but Kanda not in the denial stage anymore. The more he thinks about it, the more he realized how much he longing for Allen. And he hate Allen more because he love him, because Allen stole his heart…

But he know his feeling will never returned. He know that he is just some toll to release Allen's problem. He know, that if he confess his feeling to Allen, all they did until now will be stopped, and Kanda don't know if he want it to stop or not.

Deep inside, he know that he don't want it to stop. Those lips, those hands, those warm… if he lost it, that will be the end. If all of the relationship with Allen change to be friend again, he know that he will never survived. Although he feels the pain every time Allen touch him, know that it is all fake, that it is just one-side, he don't want it to stop. He can surpass the pain with illusion. He live in illusion, anyway, so it is not a hard think to imagine that Allen love him. That every touch is because he love him. That the feeling he holds for Allen is mutual.

Because he know, if he lost Allen, he will be broken and never can be fixed again. Because he know, Allen is his everything.

Kanda let out a deep sigh. He hate to think about his relationship about Allen. Every time he think about that, the illusion of love will be faded little by little and only can be fixed every time they have sex, or kissing. Allen warm in Kanda's cold body is enough for him. Enough for make him believe that Allen love him too.

_I would never tell him about my feeling._

The promise he made for himself the first time Kanda understand about his own feeling come back to his memory. Kanda sighing, again. He knows, if Allen knows about his feeling, Allen will leave him. Either because Allen feels bad to Kanda or just because Kanda is not have any fun to be fucking if he have feeling for Allen. Kanda don't know what will the reason be, but he know enough for feel that it will be hurt, that he will be better be in Allen side, feel his warm and have the illusion of a loving relationship.

Kanda feel be an idiot, make his own feeling hurt. He feel an urge to slam his head in the nearest wall or table, but the urge is forgotten because some certain red-haired-eye patch-kun glooms him while shouting his hatred nick name and pet name, "YUU-CHAN!"

"DAMN YOU, BAKA USAGI! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kanda shouted and throw the usagi from his shoulders using the Aikido move he know will be use in the time like this.

Lavi Bookman now is in the floor, sat up and rubbing his head with the big grin, like he don't just being thrower by an some certain pony-tailed-hair-samurai-devil-wanna-be. "Ouw Yuu-chan," he grinned. "Happy now, aren't we?"

"Your brain is so fucked up more than I think if you say I am happy, you idiot rabbit!" Kanda say under his breath, tried so hard not to just choke the emerald eye young man until death now and there. "And, don't call me that!"

The other people just look at the duo with curious eyes, know if they start questioning the famous model Kanda Yuu, they will ended in hospital bed for month.

"Ara? What going in here?"

Kanda and Lavi spoted the silver-haired young man whom came to them with big-curious smile and a bottle of sake. "Moyashi-tan!"

Again, Kanda feel the urge to kill the red-haired man. Now, not because he glooms him or call him with his name, but because Lavi dare to call his moyashi with the nick-name he give to him.

"It is Allen," said Allen in the flat voice, more like automatic respond than an usual respond. "And, if you two don't come to the table soon enough, Daisya will ended drink all the sake and alcohol in this place." He smiled to Lavi but his eyes spotted Kanda, and Kanda feel shiver in his body because the look in eyes face screaming something Kanda know will never be good, for his feeling.

"Aiya!" Lavi abruptly in his foot again and dragging Allen and Kanda to their supposed to be spot, because their other friends are sat together in that place, laughing and drinking together.

"HELLO!" Lavi said, loud enough for them too hear him from the 5km distance.

"Lavi and Kanda!" Lenalle smiled, wave her hand. "See, Allen can find them, guys," she says to the other companion.

"Well, with Allen lack of sense of direction, it rather surprising that he can find them and not get lost himself," Daisya said, his face is all red because to much drinking.

"HEY!" Allen cried, face flushed because embarrassment and pouting ever so slightly.

Kanda have to fight the urge to just kissed the moyashi here, know that Allen will never like it.

"Che," Kanda che-ed, crossing his hand and glaring at everyone.

"Well," Allen elbowing Kanda playfully, grinning. "Aren't we happy today?"

"Baka," Kanda growled.

Allen laughing, winked at Kanda. "Yeah, whatever, Bakanda," said Allen.

"Allen~~~ aren't it is almost your birthday?" Komui asked, hand sneaking to his sister shoulder.

"Yes," Allen said happily.

"What do you want for your birthday… and Christmas present too?" ask Marie, smiling.

Allen just smiled, stole some glance toward Kanda. "Himitsu," Allen said, winking and press his finger to his mouth, look so innocent and adorable. But Kanda know… the dangerous promise behind those sweet voice.

OO~~oo~~OO

"Kanda."

_Urusai…_

"Kanda!"

_Shut up!_

"Kanda, stop drinking!"

_Hng?_

"Kanda…"

Kanda couldn't feel anything. He cant see anything. He didn't realizing someone lifted his body. He also not aware of having entered to the car.

When he opened his eyes, he felt throbbing pain in his head. When he turning his head to his right side, he staring at the night scenery of three or four floors of an apartment.

Kanda circulate his gaze around the room. The room is –_simply_- white. The bedroom look very familiar for him. The pillow Kanda currently using make him more sure whose room it is. His smell still lingering in the pillow.

_Click_

Kanda turned his head, looked at the door.

He is in there.

Standing with the body still wet. One hand trying to drying his hair with a towel and the other hand holding the towel around his waist to keep it from falling.

Kanda felt his face flushing.

Lifting his gaze, stormy gray eyes peering from the curtain of silver hair, locked with Kanda's cobalt eyes.

He smiled.

The dangerous smile Kanda bound to know around the time they together.

Smile, which although seems innocent, but hiding something very horrible.

Past time.

Before, that smile looked so scary to Kanda.

But now, he only wait. Wait with pounding heart, what will Allen's said and done. Kanda only waiting.

Allen walking toward the bed.

He was still smiling.

The hand holding his weight when he come closer toward Kanda, each hand is on the side of the Japanese male.

"Kanda," Allen whispering in Kanda's ear, licking his earlobe, making Kanda's whole body shivering with pleasure and anticipation. "_Aishite…_"

Kanda heart stops beating for a moment, his hand moving to hugs Allen's body. He knew that Allen not really mean those word. Know that Allen just wanted to make it all feels a bit more special.

But Kanda couldn't help himself, can not help but hoping that Allen is saying honest word. Despite how fake Allen voice sounded when he said he love him for his ears.

"Kanda…"

_Allen…_

Lips met lips. Slowly and softly, they kissing.

"Yuu…"

And dark. Darkness filled with momentary pleasure.

Oo~~oo~~oO

"… lee? Oh, can you accompany me?"

Kanda opened his eyes slowly. He glanced at the windows, open the curtain with his hand. The sun was quite high now.

"Yeah, just think that it is a date, hahaha."

_Allen's voice?_

"If it is not bother you, Lenalee, can you meet me at lunch time?"

Suddenly, all sleepiness disappearing from Kanda's eyes. Fully awake, eyes wide open, he rolling, turned his body and gaze to the sounds' source.

Allen was sitting on the sofa, back facing him, he is holding the phone near his ear with one hand and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

"My treat," Allen paused for a moment, listening to what Lenalee said. The tip of his ears was red and he laughing at what Lenalee said, rather shyly. "Yes, I understand. See you, Lenalle _dear_."

The last part sound rather playful, but that can not stopping Kanda's heard for troubling painfully.

His chest hurt.

_Pain._

He cant breathing.

_Illusions_…

_Destroyed…_  
Allen turned to his direction, smiling when he realized Kanda was awake. "Ohayou, Kanda," Allen murmured softly, did not aware or even care if Kanda listening to his conversation with Lenalee or not.

"Moyashi," Kanda tried to hid his broken and shaking voice. "You… are going out?"

"Yep," Allen said, smile widening.

"With… Lenalee?"

"Yep."

A cheerful voice. Without regret.

"For what?"

"Eh?" For a moment, Allen look so uncertain for what to answer, but then he smiled brightly. "Date."

And Kanda's world turned dark.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: yay yay, finally finished! It is for Shana, the one who help me built the plot! And it is Moyashi b-day fic! Allen Neko Kanda (I forget what you called in FFN) it is for you, hohoho, although I am not sure you got the seme thing… OUCH!**

**Kanda: OOC… baka fujoshi… YOU ARE SO DEATH FOR MAKE ME UKE, OOC, AND OBSEBSED TO THAT MOYASHI!**

**Allen: It is Allen, BaKanda! And, Yuina-san, although I grateful you remember my b-day, unlike Kanda's and Lavi's (Kanda and Lavi: *depressed*)… but this fic depressing!**

**Yuina: Really?**

**Lavi: I don't have huge role in the fic, but I am sure as hell that it is depressing, even for Yu… Kanda!**

**Kanda: Yes, it is so fucking depressing, and you have to spend 3 month for just this fic! And it is not that good either.**

**Yuina: Well… I cant say anything about that, hahahaha. And I am angst writer, you know? Although this one rather forced.**

**Allen: It is okay, as long as you got review, right?**

**Yuina: Well, I don't realy care about this fic, although review will be nice~~~**

**Kanda: == baka fujoshi…**

**Lavi: DISCLAIMER! YUINA DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL! YUINA JUST LOVE MAKE TWISTED VERSION FOR THIS PAIR… or this fandom…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**WHEN THE TIME COME**_

_**TOKI GA KURU**_

時が来る

_**Part Two**_

_**Finale**_

"_Eh?" For a moment, Allen look so uncertain for what to answer, but then he smiled brightly. "Date."_

_And Kanda's world turned dark._

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**__**  
When I saw you smile, my heart feels warm**_

_**I think that enough for me**_

_**Enough if you feel happy**_

_**However, is it wrong, then?**_

_**Why it is hurt to see you smiling to another person?**_

_**Why it is feel wrong?**_

_**Maybe because I can't let you go**_

_**Maybe because I love you so damn much**_

_**Oo ~ ~ oo ~ ~ oO**_

_Maybe, because I cannot let you go. _

_Maybe because I love you so damn fucking much. __  
_

_Allen ... __  
_

_Moyashi ... __  
_

Today, Kanda could not concentrate with his work. Something very strange. Lavi have to asked Kanda to repeat the same pose for seven times, though, usually repeats twice is already a miracle for them both.

Kanda mind really cannot concentrate on his work. Time to time he just thought about Lenalee and Allen.

How they look so good together. How blind he is because not been able to see their closeness. How stupid he had ever yearned for Allen.

Had?

He is still and will always yearning Allen. Hoping for his love.

Kanda can still remember the first smile that Allen gave him.

It was their first meeting… And Kanda…

_It was love at the first sight ... _

Before, Kanda was not willing to admit or even realize it, but now, when everything are almost loose from the grip of his hand, when his illusions began shattered like sand, he realizes, realizing, that he was already interested in Allen since they first met.

"Kanda!"

Kanda raised his head.

His eyes glazed, blank, unfocused.

Tideoll, who called him, for the first time look serious. Kanda's Gensei and Shiso shook his head when he see the behavior of his students and foster son who seem weird and forced this day.

Yes, Kanda did not even send any death glare to everyone. Even the stupidest people will realize that something is wrong with their star.

"What?"

Tiedoll gasping, for him not expected Kanda voice would sound so weak ... shaking... empty ...

Think of it… No one heard Kanda speak since he arrived this morning. And it is the first time Kanda talk. Tiedoll feel grateful because there are no record jobs for this day.

"Kanda," Tiedoll seems difficult to find the words to say. He repeatedly glanced at his watch. 3 pm. Kanda actual schedule is until 9 pm. But, seeing Kanda's current state, Tiedol could only shake his head.

"Kanda," said Tiedol again. "You look unwell. You'd better go ahead. I could delay your schedule for another time."

Kanda stared at him blankly. Tiedol was half hoping Kanda will refuse, because that is the usual Kanda do, never broke the schedule no matter what. So, when Kanda noding, Tiedol almost had a heart attack.

"Kanda," Lavi said quietly, knowing that it is better if Kanda feel no more negative emotions again. "If you want, I can give you ride. Your condition not look good..."

Kanda shook his head weakly, walk out from the room still wearing the leather jackets for shooting.

No one tried to stop him.

What's the matter with him? The question was disturbing of all people's mind.

Oo ~ ~ oo ~ ~ oO

Kanda not return to his apartment immediately.

Kanda turned his car into _Jerry 'Café_, Kanda's favorite café.

Jerry's soba and green tea could always brighten Kanda's mood. Although Kanda doubt if his mood can be brighten for this once time.

Kanda did not look around when sitting in his usual spot. The place is hidden from view most of the other customers, but also a place that enabled him to observe almost all the café's corners.

Jerry, who immediately jumping up and down from the kitchen, carrying Kanda's usual order, without asking, put the tray of foods in front of Kanda.

When Jerry was back to the kitchen, Kanda's eyes caught the silver gleam of someone's silver hair.

Kanda looked up, staring into the laughing face of Allen Walker who is entering a stick mitarashi dango into his mouth, who is also accompanied by Lenalee whose laughing brightly.

Kanda heart throbbing in pain. He did not suspect that they would come here too. He had completely forgotten that this café is also Allen's favorite as well. Completely forgotten that Allen was the one who first brought him to this cafe.

Allen hand movements captured Kanda gaze.

Allen put his hand into his coat pocket, pulled out a jewelry box.

Lenalee looks amazing face bright and Kanda Lenalee could hear muffled cries when Allen smiled and mumbled something, opened the jewelry box.

Kanda, how much he don't want to know what was inside the box which can make Lenalee shouting with happiness, could not hold him to lower his gaze.

There.

In Allen's hand.

Inside the box.

A pair of rings.

Kanda gritted his teeth.

It was clear to him why that two persons were here.

Kanda kicked off the table, do not care if everyone in the cafe looked at him when he grabbed his coat and ran out.

He did not care about the voice who calling his name.

He does not care about the sound of the sound of running people who follow him.

Kanda felt someone grab his arm.

He turned, stared at the red face and panting Allen Walker.

"Kan ... da ... hah, I told you ... cough ... wait ..." said Allen, grabbed Kanda's arm.

Kanda could not speak or move for a moment.

But, when he come to consciousness again. When anger, resentment, envy, jealousy and any other feelings back to him, he gritted his teeth and yanking his hand, tried break away from Allen's handle.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda shouted, attracting the attention of pedestrians on the sidewalk.

Car engine sounds adding Kanda's anger. "Why are you chasing me? Why? There, have fun with Lenalee's it! Nice, right, are you? Glad to her, she received your propose? I should have known! I should have known!"

"Kanda, calm down," Allen whispered, reaching for Kanda's hands, but Kanda brushed it off.

"CALM? Calm down! How can I be calm? How can I calm down if the person whose supposed to by my _lover_ proposing someone else? Oh, yes, I forgot. WE DO NOT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT, RIGHT? "Kanda shouted loudly, tears began to drip from the corners of his eyes. "You never loved me. Never! I never once thought you LOVE ME!"

Snow began falling from the sky, one by one ...

White ...

"Kanda, please listen to me ..."

Kanda closed his eyes, letting the tears flow freely. He shook his head, make snow that rested on his hair flying.

"What? What I have to listen?" Kanda whispered in broken voice. "Listening to that you feel guilty? Listening to you say that our end relationship is now?"

"Kanda ... hear ..."

"NO! You hear me, Allen Fucking Walker," Kanda shouted again. "Maybe you did not realize it. Hah, maybe even you do not care! But I love you! Too love you! You do not know how your empty words hurt me! You do not know! And now, now you've destroyed all of the illusion. Allen Fucking Walker, I tell you, THIS ALL ENDED! Have fun with Lenalee just there. Do not ever ... do not ... fuck!"

Kanda can not keep his words. He did not know that would be painful to admit this. But this is all finished. Done.

Kanda shook his head again, turned and walked into the street. About to cross the road. Leaving a stunned Allen.

Sound of the car horn.

Kanda turned around.

Cars with high speed.

The sound of a loud horn never stopped.

Someone shouting his name.

His body pushed from the road.

And all fade in the shadow of white and red.

Before the darkness comes.

Darkness…

Oo ~ ~ oo ~ ~ oO

**"..."****  
**

**"****!"****  
**

**"****?"****  
**

_Warm__...__  
_

_Comfortable__...__  
_

_Still __sleepy__...__  
_

_Do not want__...__  
_

_I __still__...__  
_

_Do not want to__ wake up__...__  
_

**"~~****...~****A.****..~!"****  
**

**"..~****...~~****Wal****...!"****  
**

**"****... ****da****"  
**

**Piiip****piiiip****  
**

_The voices...  
_

_Machine?  
_

_Where...this? Where is this?  
_

_**...**__**da**__**...**__**Kanda**__**...**_

_Who__?_

_**Wake up**__**...**__**  
**_

_Why__?__  
_

_**WAKE UP**__**!**__**  
**_

Oo ~ ~ oo ~ ~ oO

Kanda opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. Then, people started approaching.

He recognizes Tiedol sat beside his bed and Lavi and Cross and his two foster brothers, Dasiya and Marie. He saw Komui and ... by pounding hatred ... face full of tears Lenalee. And what makes Kanda surprised, Allen's father, Neah Walker.

There are also the faces that he do not recognize. The men were wearing white clothes, so that Kanda could only guess that they are doctors. This means it is in the hospital, he thought. But ... why? Why am I here? I ... do not remember ...

"Yuu ..." Tiedol sigh of relief. "Thank God you're awake."

"Why ...?"

"Do you not remember?" Cross grumbled. "Cars. Brake free from tension. The quarrel in the street. Baka Denshi."

"It's in my hospital," said Neah quietly. "Wisely said nothing dangerous about your condition. Only trauma and bruises just a little ..."

Then everything happened before come to him… like a flood of memory.

The car brakes damaged. Someone pushed him. He and Allen fight ...

"Where ... is he?" Kanda say, still feel the jolt hate and pain because of Allen, could not help but worry. Because, only Allen who is stupid enough to want to save him that time.

"He will come here soon," Lenalee said, covering her face with her palms. "Bak are examining him now. Kanda ... I ..."  
Kanda looked away, not wanting to look at Lenalee.

"Kanda, you're wrong," Komui said softly, hugging her sister.

Kanda shook his head. "Let me," whispered Kanda.

"It's all a misunderstanding, Yuu," Lavi whispered. "Allen and Lenalee ..."

"I'd rather explain that by myself, Lavi."

Everyone, except Kanda, turned to the door. "Can you leave us alone?"

There was no verbal answer to the request. But everyone stood up and walked to the door, so did the doctors.

"You're in a coma for four days, now Christmas is over ... four days to the new year."

Allen sat in the chair that previously occupied Tiedol, next to the Kanda's headboard.

Kanda was still bowed his head, refusing to look at Allen.

"It's okay. Angry at me. It's my fault. "

Kanda raised his head, want to start shout angrily at Allen, but then fell silent.

Allen head bandaged tightly, his face was bruised in several places. Allen's left hand in a cast, nor may his left foot. Kanda could see the bandage on his neck to continue to his chest.

Compared to Kanda, who just suffered a blow hard on the head until coma, Allen looked more in dangerous situation. Especially for his career.

Allen was still smiling, though his smile seemed a little forced. "Not beautiful sight, right?" Allen whispered.

"You ... why ...?" Kanda could not finish his words, his voice breaking and eyes watering again when remembering that day. Quarrel.

"Kanda, I'm not proposed for Lenalee."

Kanda blinked. "What?" he whispered, thinking he misheard.

Allen sighed, grabbed Kanda's hand with his good arm. "I. Not. Proposed. Lenalee, "Allen said softly. "The ring was not for Lenalee, Kanda."  
Kanda's eyes widened, staring at that smile in Allen's beaten face. "That day ... is the first time you said you love me, "Allen whispered softly. "I've been waiting for you to say it."

"Why...?"

"I can see you do not trust my word for it," Allen said quietly. "Although, I have repeatedly told you that I love you ..."

"Mo ... Allen?"

Allen shook his head. "If if you want to listen to me, Kanda ... This all will not happen. You do not have to hurt like this ... "

"What the fuck are you said? Not that you were severely injured yourself," said Kanda roughly, but not brushed off Allen's hands from his hand, feeling the thin hope that will never be able to kill it thickens.

"You know not what I meant ... Kanda, your feeling is never be one-sided."

Unconsciously Kanda grabbed Allen's hand which held his hand. "You mean ...?"

"On Christmas day, on my birthday, it is our six-year relationship birthday too," says Allen, did not listen to Kanda. "I think our relationship is enough in this stage. I ... want to bring our relationship to the next stage. Before the Daisya and Marie's party, I already asked permission on Tiedol-gensei to propose you..."

Kanda heart beats faster.

"Shiso ... He has encouraged me to ask you on Tiedol-gensei since two years ago. But, just this year I have dared to do that," Allen said softly.

"But ... that day ... conversations with Lenalee ... ring?" Kanda said, stumbling, it's hard to believe this all for granted.

"You misunderstand, Kanda," Allen said quietly. "I asked Lenalee accompany me to buy the ring, because I do not know what kind of ring that you like and Lenalee know you longer than me. After all, he was a woman, she was more observant about things like that."

Allen pulled out his cell phone, it uses the same phone to contact Lenalee that morning. He then pressed a few buttons, before the voices were audible from a cell phone:

.

_**"Morning, Lenalee?" Allen said. **__**  
**_

_**"Yes, Allen?" **__**  
**_

_**"Oh, can you accompany me?" **__**  
**_

_**"DO you already have enough ball to ask Kanda to marry you? **__**Want to buy a ring, huh? **__**I've heard from Komui," Lenalee said brightly. **__**"But what's it okay to ask for help from me?" **__**  
**_

_**"Yeah, just think that it is a date, hahaha," joked Allen. **__**  
**_

_**"When? **__**When? "Lenalee said excitedly. **__**  
**_

_**"If it is not bother you, Lenalee, can you meet me at lunch time?" **__**  
**_

_**"Maybe I can. **__**But that means I will not have time to eat lunch, huh? **__**My schedule ... " **__**  
**_

_**"My treat," Allen said hurriedly. **__**  
**_

_**"This is fun! My brother is great! Kanda will be pleased! And make the wedding night special, 'kay? A big no no if you are the one who pleased, kukuku. Well, stop my perverted mund! Anyway, I'll pick out a nice ring ... **__**you know the size of his ring finger, right? **__**Make no mistake, you know, dear lil 'bro, or you will make fool of yourself in front of Kanda!" **__**  
**_

_**"Ahahahaha, yes, I understand. See you, **__**Lenalee dear. " **__  
_

.

Kanda stared after recording the voice over. His mouth half open.

"Did you hear?" Allen whispered. "This is the whole conversation with Lenalee that morning. I guess my habit to always record a telephone conversation eventually be useful."

"B... but, when I asked ... what are you going out with Lenalee ... "

"Kanda! You know that a lot of English slang of his ... I ... I was mistaken ... "said Allen, his face flushed with shame and bit his lips.

.

_**"Moyashi ... are you going out? " **__**  
**_

_**"Yep" **__**  
**_

_**"With Lenalee?" **__**  
**_

_**"Yep." **__**  
**_

_**"For what?" **__**  
**_

_**"Eh? Date. " **__  
_

.

"I did not expect ... do not think that going out that you meant dating ... I ... I thought you asked if I would hang out with Lenalee ... and for the later ... I had no idea if you ask me to go was my goal with Lenalee ... I ... I want to make it a surprise for you. So, so I just said half of the truth ... I do not think you would be misunderstood like this, "Allen said quietly, bowing his head. "Sorry, Yuu ..."

_Too naïve… indeed,_ though Kanda, almost smiling.

.

_**"Allen! Show ring!" Lenalee said happy, not realizing that Kanda went into the café. **__**  
**_

_**Allen blinked, looking surprised. **__**"Why, Lenalee? It is you who helped me choose this ring, right?" **__**  
**_

_**"Come on, please! **__**I want to imagine what that ring look like on Kanda's finger, "Lenalee said pleased. "Besides, we've been waiting a long time for you to finally buy a ring for Kanda! And I wish I could describe this ring to the Road and Lavi! **__**They must be jealous." **__**  
**_

_**"How'd you know I would not show this ring to anyone after this?" Said Allen, laughing, grabbed jewelry box from his coat pocket. **__**  
**__**He opened it and showed it for Lenalee, who immediately let out a happy scream. **__**  
**_

_**Then ... the sound breakthrough.**__**  
**_

_**And he saw Kanda ran out. **__**  
**_

_**Unconsciously Allen left the ring on the table, when he was chasing Kanda. **__**  
**_

.

"At the cafe ... why Lenalee look very happy when the ring was not for her?" Kanda said softly, squeezing Allen's hand.

"Uh," Allen muttered. "Lenalee ... she is a... fujoshi ... and in fact, everyone was waiting when I will propose ... uh, all who knew our relationship ..."

Kanda stared in surprise. "I thought ... does everyone know?" whispered Kanda.

"Ng ... Lavi, "Allen said. "He's aware of our relationship since we are still in school ... Then... he told Shiso ... and Shiso tell Dad, Komui-san and Tiedol-gensei ... Then... Komui tells Lenalee ... Lenalee told Road ... Road told Cloud-gensei ... Tiedol tell Daisya and Marie ... and Miranda ... Crowly... uh ... almost all Exorcist know ... nor may ... Adam's grandfather, uncle Tyki ... all my brothers in the ... Noah's family ... uh ... Dad ... he is ... the one who told Tiedol to let me… proposing to you…"

Allen shivering, remembered how he interrogated by Kanda's father and family, when his (Allen's) father who comes from a family doctor, came in and saved him. "I am... sorry," said Allen.

Kanda was stunned, he had no idea if those people already know their relationship. And from what was said Allen, Kanda Kanda knew that Allen admitted as a lover, not a fuck buddy as long as he suspect Allen think about their relationship.

"Kan... Yuu... so sorry… so damn fucking sorry…"

Kanda Allen squeezed his hand. "Me too," whispered Kanda. "Sorry ... I've fucking doubted you ... "

"No," Allen said, lifting his head and smiled at Kanda. "It's all my fault."

"Allen."

Neah come in, still look young despite his own child was aged 22 years. Neah hand carry jewelry boxe Allen's shown to Lenalee. Neah's face looks happy, behind him, Tiedol closing the door.

Neah approached Allen, handing over the jewelry box to Allen, Neah patting his silver hair. "Come on, kid ... show dad you can," whispered Neah before he retreated to where Tiedol stand.

Allen sighed nervously, staring at Kanda who stared back at him. "Kanda Yuu," Allen said, slowly and clearly. "Would you ... marry me?"  
Kanda stammered. He glanced at his stepfather who raised thumb for support.

Kanda did not know how much he wanted Allen to ask about it until he said it himself.

"FUCK YES!" Kanda said loudly, hugging Allen who looked surprised.

Kanda hide his flushing face in Allen's shoulder, crying softly.

Allen smiled, stroking Kanda hair.

Kanda also smiled, tears still flowed freely.

Then ...

"YEEEEEEES!"

Neah and Tiedol shout happily. They then opened the door of the hospital, do not care about the rules "Quiet Please" because they shout the news to the people who waited outside. Then, more shouts of joy from the people outside began to be heard. Harder. And even harder.  
Kanda half thankful that they are in a private hospital owned by Noah Family, so all rooms are soundproofed.

"Aha ... hahaha ... "Allen laughed softly.

"Good," Mana Walker said in soft voice, he looked at his beloved nephew was with affection.

"Allen-chan 3" Adam was crying, biting a handkerchief. "My little baby grandson ... 3"

"Relax, grandfather," said Road, holding Lenalee's hand who was also cheered with the others.

"My little baby ..." Neah and Tiedol both cried and hugged each other.

"Son-complex," muttered Komui and Cross. Daisya, Marie, and Mana can only nod in agreement.

"Yuu," Allen whispered. "Thank... love ... "

Kanda shook his head, still hugging Allen. "My… Moyashi…" whispered Kanda.

.

.

**Baka****Omake****  
**

**"Allen!"****  
**

**"****What, ****Lavi****?"****  
**

**"****Why ****not ****ask ****me ****to ****pick ****a ring**** for****Yuu****-****chan? ****I****'ve know Yuu ****since**** loooooooooooooooooooong**** time ago! And it will not make any misunderstanding like this time ****"****  
**

**"****No,****I ****know ****you have ****bad ****taste.****"****  
**

**"****Mo ****...****moyashi****-****chan ****TxT****"****  
**

**"****ALLEN ****Desu****, ****Baka****Lavi****! ****And I**** would**** ask you to**** pick ****a gift ****if ****it is ****for ****Daisya****! ****And**** the ****only ****time ****I**** will ****ask you to****pick a ****gift**** for ****Kanda ****is the**** moment**** where**** I**** want**** to die****!****"**

**"****A. ****..****Allen**** evil****...****"**

**.**

**.**

**,**

**.**

**,**

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I AM LIED! I am not update this on new year! And no kissing scene either. Yeah. NO LEMON! Wait! Why you want me to write lemon, Irina? I am still a child! Oh, and I can write lemon… like… L-E-M-O-N! See? That is only lemon I can write! No. No. Fuck No! Don't ask me any lime or lemon, please! I can read it, but not write it?**

**Black!****Allen: OI! *kick Yuina's ass* WHERE IS THE FREAKING KISS? |[]|**

**Kanda: = = kiss?**

**Allen: Yuina promised Irina kissing scene! Where is it? ( )**

**Yuina: Nah, I am not said anything *crossing finger behind her back***** (._. )a ( ._.)a *look around* where is the kissing scene? Huh? Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? Huh? Huh?**

**Lavi: Poor Yuina… have mental trauma because walking to Kanda and Lenalee make out time… ([] v O)**

**Yuina: *hugs Lavi* AND KANDA AND ALMA MAKE OUT TIME TOO! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LAVIIIIIIIIIII! (;A;) WHY THEY WROTE THAT IN YULEN WEEK IN YULEN PLACE?**

**Kanda: Huh? (._. )?**

**Allen: *glaring at Kanda* No, Kanda! Just no! You can't make our author crying like this when she is being nice and not kill any of us!**

**Kanda: You just said that coz she is not really make you the bad person here…**

**Yuina: HOW CAN CUTE LITTLE ALLEN BE A BAD PERSON? YOU BAKANDA! Huweee, Lavi… don't say you will leave me for Kanda too!**

**Lavi: Nah, I am not! I am all body and mind for author-chan!**

**Yuina: Lavi!**

**Allen: Since when Lavi become number one? Even beat Kanda from Yuina's DGM favorite chara list?**

**Yuina: Did I ever say I love Lavi that much? Nah! I love Neah more! Thank you very much! Neah is my first now.**

**Allen: = =a**

**Kanda: *being ignored by Yuina* *sulking***

**Lavi: Anyway, like the last chapie, this story dedicated to Shana or Emitrus-chan! So much LOVE for you! And like the other time too, if you spot any funny word, grammatical errors… you can blame it to google translate and whitesmoke *nudge* *nudge* *wink(?)* *wink(?)***

**Yuina: Dis… claimer…**

**Neah: CLAIMER? *suddenly pop in from no where***

**Lavi: fufufufu**

**Neah: I will do it! I am not crazy enough to let you do this important thing! Okay! Sanada Yuina not own DGM or any chara in that anime/manga. She don't even own half of the plot, the half is Shana's and the other half is Yuina's plot. Oh, and she don't have any money too, right now, so she can't buy DGM either! Oh… and she said inside her crazy twisted mind, she don't care as long as she can have me in her room (huh?) or Kanda in her foots…? HUH?**

**Yuina: I think that? Well…**

**Lavi: What are ya doing, Yuina?**

**Yuina: Writing letter for Hoshino-sensei… asking if I can have Neah…**

**Neah: Hm… good idea…**

**Lavi: Nah, don't waste yer time! She will never allow you have Neah!**

**Yuina: *look up* w… why?**

**Neah: …**

**Allen****: …**

**Lavi: I don't want to tell her *crying* please someone, tell her why she can't have Neah… I don't want to make her crying again… after what that BaKanda did to her…**

**Kanda: Me… WHAT? NAN DA?  
**

**Allen: *listing* *coughs* Alma, Lenalee, Lavi, and so on and etcetera and ext ext ext…**

**Kanda: What is the meaning of… that?**

**Yuina: *trembling lips* *hugs Neah* why?**

**Neah: Uh…**


End file.
